Fight Night: Jack Frost vs Elsa
by Sea Eagle
Summary: When you think of Jack Frost and Elsa, you'd think of them as a couple, or in a brother-sister relationship. But, being an average 14 year old male, i say "fuck it". Place your bets, and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night! Parody of Death Battle, 3 outta 6


**Hey guys, it's Sea Eagle, and first off, i'm gonna answer some previous Fight Night guest reviews for Sonic vs Rainbow Dash. The reason i didn't show them up on the actual story is because they just didn't put up good arguments. I can tell by their grammar that they didn't research. Seriously. Like one guest review said that i had to examine every Sonic every media, from the games to the comics to the shows, and that Sonic X's version of the guy would crush Rainbow Dash.**

**I thought i went through this in the fic. Sonic changes from time to time, and not just from 2d to 3d Sonic. He changes from media to media. Sonic in the games and in the comics, different. From the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog to Sonic X, changed. I decided to use the version of Sonic that is the most canon to him, the ones in the actual games.**

**Though, i did saw a legit review that has a good enough argument to go up against mine. Even thought it wasn't that great, it was still good. it says that if Sonic was moving at the speed he actually was, the games would unplayable. If Sonic was moving at the speed he actually could go at, it would be Sonic Unleashed.**

**Speaking of Unleashed, he was thrown from one continent to another, and landed flat on his face without a scratch, i'm pretty sure he had a ring or two from the mission before. If he didn't, then i might rethink Rainbow's victory. But then...**

***shows footage of Sonic, with no rings, getting touched by a badnik and dies***

***sigh*...video game physics.**

**But anyway, enough of answering guest reviews, it's time for the actual story. Jack Frost vs Elsa, enjoy. And don't forget to check out my other Fight Nights**

* * *

Ice magic is one of the most well known powers in the world. And when you think of ice powers, these two will definitely come to mind:

Jack Frost, the Winter Guardian of Fun,

And Elsa, Arendelle's cryokinetic queen.

Well, ice powers, and annoying fangirls who uses very little logic of similarity in shippings.

Anywho, it's time to find out who uses ice in battle better than the other. My name is Sea Eagle. Place your bets, and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night!

* * *

Jackson Overland Frost was a young boy living in a forest with his family. He lived a happy life as a 17 year old, until he went through the most important moment of his life: his death. By cold water. I guess that means he can't swim huh? HOWEVER, he did survive, with his hair turned white, and his Sheppard staff infused with ice. The result was Dreamworks's biggest fanservice bomb: Jack Frost.

Despite that, thought. He still kicks ass.

Aging in at 317 years old, with the body and mind of a 17 year old, Jack Frost roams the world with his blue hoodie, his brown pants, and his infamous staff, with which he uses it to shoot ice and fly at high speeds. Normally, he would fly around a town and freezes pipes and cause snow all around. Not only that, but he's implemented to be able to make blizzards. Basically, his powers focus on freezing stuff and shooting snow out from his staff.

Personality wise, he's a slight jackass. All he cares about is having fun, using his immortal life to travel the world, causing snow and chaos all over the streets. Despite this, though, he still has a kind heart, and brings fun all over the world to children.

And fangirls. Annoying, stupid, typical fangirls.

However, when angered, he loses all control and just tries to hit everything. This leads him to being easily manipulated by Pitch Black to break the surfacing Easter eggs in his own running steps. Dumbass. Not to mention that's he's not a very good strategist. When he's pitted around a bunch of enemies, he basically just tries to attack the enemy, and see where it goes from there.

But still, Jack Frost is one awesome character. With god-like ice powers, he's an unstoppable, immortal force of winter and fun.

I just hope that his fangirls ever thought anything about this, and will stop making him sound like nothing but an inspiration for fanfictions.

* * *

Born with ice powers that she had very little control of as a child, Elsa was the first born to the royal Arendelle family, who was set to take over the throne once dear old daddy passes away…in which he did about 10 years later or so.

She grew up through isolation, always sealing herself away from Anna ever since a little childhood incidence, all just to keep her alive. It all went well, until the coronation, in which she freaked out when Anna accepted a proposal from a man she had just met. ABOUT DAMN TIME DISNEY! Anyways, in her rage, she revealed her ice powers to the public, and ran away in fear of hurting even more people.

After gaining her title as the Snow Queen, Elsa's shown to have better control over her ice powers. She is able to manipulate ice, snow, and frosty winds with her magic. She's able to create icicles, ice pillars, a giant snow monster, and the infamous ice castle. Not to mention that she's responsible one of Disney's most iconic musical numbers ever.

In which unfortunately was just turned into a meme idea.

Her emotions also have effects on her power. Whenever she becomes afraid or angry, her ice powers become more dangerous than when she is happy. However, she keeps a calm head in battles, and will think ahead in danger, being able to take down to royal guards without any effort. Being a queen, she possesses regal-like maturity, but is shown to be able to have a fun side, though it's not shown that often.

However, despite her magnificent abilities, and personality, Elsa fears that she will hurt those who are innocent with her powers. Not to mention her emotions affect her powers. So if she's afraid, the chance of her killing people is even bigger. But despite her benevolence, she isn't afraid to take matters into her own hands, and will do anything for the greater good. She is strong and independent, one of the few Disney Princesses to be so. She might as well be Disney's biggest powerhouse.

Even though she suffers an irony of having a fanbase who's always trying to find her a boyfriend.

* * *

Fighters, to your marks. It's time to settle this once and for all.

Place your bets, and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night!

* * *

There she was, staring into Arendelle in her ice castle. Elsa needed some time off of her royal duties, so she decided to go to her fortress of solitude. Feeling a little active, she decided to go for a walk, and breathe in the fresh air. However, just as she walked out the door, at the bottom of the stairwell was a young boy with silver-ish, white hair. She'd know that boy anywhere, as he helped her control her powers.

Jack Frost.

She walked down the stairs and said to him "Fancy meeting you here."

"I have my reasons." said Jack "I wanted to know how much you've grown since the last time I saw you. Not to mention, testing out Eagle's new time machine."

"Time machine, huh?"

"Anyways, let's see if you have what it takes."

"To what?"

"To defeat me."

Hearing his, Elsa was shocked. The boy who was her own mentor challenged her to a fight? The kid was like a little brother to her, why would he even do that to the queen?

"Are you serious?" she said.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" he replied. "It's not like you're gonna kill me, anyway."

"Fine. Don't go crying in your bed when I beat you."

"Haha, not funny."

And thus, the two got into their stances and prepared for battle.

FIGHT!

And Jack flew straight up. He fired several ice shots at Elsa, in which she countered with her own. She then sent a giant ice pillar to the air, heading straight at Jack, only to be evaded. He flew down and decided to strike her, falcon style. However, she created her another ice pillar in front of her, defending her from the attack. Jack went for another try, only to have her rolling out of the way, making Jack slam into the ice pillar, again.

Despite being in a dress, she quickly got back up. However, Jack quickly struck her with another ice shot. She rolled back from the hit. As she tried to get back up again, she was met with another shot. Jack attacked again, but this time, she fired a bunch of icicle arrows from the ground, flying up, and going back down on Jack.

He flew around, avoiding the icicles, only to meet up with ice blast to the face. He quickly recovered, but then an ice pillar slammed him to the air, again. Before he flew to high, Elsa quickly trapped him in a set of ice pillars. She lifted them up into the air, tightened the hold, and slammed it down. She let out a sigh of relief, but then, Jack broke free from the hold, and swung his staff, firing a set of ice shots at Elsa. She quickly covered herself up with a quick snow spiral, cancelling out the shots.

"I'm still going easy, you know?" she said.

"Well, if you wanna beat me, you shouldn't be." replied Jack.

"If you say so."

And then, she fired some snow to the ground, and created Marshmallow. At the loud roar, Jack quickly flew straight at the giant monster. He soon learned not to as it slammed his face to the ground. And then, Elsa smacked him up with an ice pillar, again, and as soon as he got back down, Marshmallow struck him with a punch, sending him flying backwards. As he recovered, he stood up, and mockingly rubbed his shoulder.

"Tis but a scratch." he said.

Elsa sent Marshmallow to strike again, only to have it killed with a swing of a staff by the guardian. He flew straight at Elsa, however, she unleashed a mighty breezes to force him backwards. Even thought it did something, it didn't force him back enough to give her the advantage. She did, however, tire herself out, and stopped.

"My turn." said Jack before starting up a blizzard on his own. She defended herself with a giant ice pillar, holding the blizzard back. However, the blizzard was too powerful. The ice pillar wasn't gonna help her anymore. But then, she quickly got an idea. She flicked one of her wrists, and then an ice pillar showed up under Jack, disarming him.

Just as he was about to run to get it, Elsa forced him backwards with icicles from the ground, making him trip. Just as he turned around, she quickly fired a shot, right to his eye. He quickly placed his hands on his head and fell to the ground.

"GODDAMMIT! BRAINFREEZE!" he yelled.

"Looks like I just won." said Elsa, walking over to him.

"Just because you gave me a brainfreeze?" said Jack, still holding his head.

"It's not like you can actually fight back, anyway. Your staff is all the way over there, and you're over here, in pain."

"Well, not gonna argue with that. You've grown last time I saw you."

"So, why, exactly, were you here?

"Well, Eagle wanted to recruit you into his team. He said if you won in a fight against me, he'll let you join. You accept? The big four is gonna be here, and Ralph too."

"Hmm, well…..okay."

"Thanks, sis. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to thaw my brain." And then he laid his head down, closing his eyes, trying to reduce the pain.

KO!

* * *

Note to self: never underestimate women with a pretty face.

This was, what might be, the closest fight ever in Fight Night history.

Jack had the mobility advantage due to his ability to fly, but Elsa's movepool is more diverse, ranging from icicles, to ice walls, to snow blasts, to blizzards, to even snow monsters. However, due to his immortality, Jack has the durability advantage, allowing him to take a shit-ton of hits. But, as opposed to his weak strategy building skills, Elsa's more cunning, and stays calm and smart in a battle.

The one thing that decided the battle was, you might've guessed it: their source of powers.

While Jack possesses god-like ice powers, they all come from his wooden staff. So, if he's disarmed, he loses his ability to fly, and shoot ice. However, Elsa was born with her powers, and does not require a tool whatsoever to channel it. This gives her the one advantage she needs to be able to win, giving her more ways than she could think of to win the battle.

In the end, the cold bothered Jack Frost.

The winner is Elsa, the Snow Queen.

* * *

Next time, on Fight Night…

It's time to settle the rivalry once and for all: Digimon and Pokemon.

That's right. We're putting up the leader of the Digi-Destined against the aspiring, region trekking, trainer.

Ash and Pikachu vs Tai and Agumon.

Coming soon!

* * *

**Yeah, so hope you enjoy. And none of you fangirls start writing reviews about how they shouldn't have fought, and should've been on a date instead. I'm an anti-Jelsa fan.**

**Why? Because i can beat them in an arguement on why you should or shouldn't ship them. I'll just ask them what similarities they have, and first thing they say is they both have ice powers. Ask them what else, and they'll go silent.**

**That's why i prefer Icebreaker better, not only does it teach the fangirls not to judge books by their cover, but they have more similarities than Jack Frost and Elsa.**

**Seriously, Jelsa fangirls? Do you people judge so many books by their covers, that you start thinking Justin Bieber makes good music? No, no, no, no, no. If you ship these two because of their powers, then you're a horrible fangirl. And besides, with that kinda logic, she'd have an equal chance with Sub-Zero, Mr. Freeze, Ice King, Iceman, Frozone, or hell, even Loki.**

**Yeah, so, you wanna argue with me, feel free. I just had to let that all out. So sorry if you feel offended. Leave a review, and check out the poll on my profile for Fight Night 4, and the previous Fight Night. Please review.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
